The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2017
Introduction Todd plays Camilla Cabello ft. Young Thug - "Havana"##96 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100on the piano. THE TOP TEN BEST HIT SONGS OF 2017 A year-end review Todd: sighs ''Okay, I'm finally getting this list out. I mean I did get the list out earlier this year. Still feels like I'm ''way behind. again ''Anyway...Hey! Remember 2017? ''Montage clips of Imagine Dragons - "Thunder"#51 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee - "Despacito"#2 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; DJ Khaled ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper & Lil Wayne - "I'm the One"#12 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; Ed Sheeran - "Castle on the Hill"#40 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; French Montana ft. Swae Lee - "Unforgettable"#15 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; Charlie Puth - "Attention"#22 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; Ed Sheeran - "Shape of You"#1 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk - "I Feel It Coming"#34 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Todd (VO): '''Not a good year for mainstream music, right? Well, actually I'm not sure how I judge whether a year is good or not. Right when the year is over, I'm like, "Did I mostly enjoy the music this year?" And this year the answer to that is definitely no. '''Todd: But the further in the past a year gets, the more I tend to ignore all the shitty parts, and just judge it by how good the best stuff was. And I gotta admit, the stuff I liked in 2017 I really ''liked. ''Montage clips of Zedd & Alessia Cara - "Stay"#17 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; DJ Khaled ft. Rihanna & Bryson Tiller - "Wild Thoughts"#18 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; Julia Michaels - "Issues"#29 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; James Arthur - "Say You Won't Let Go"#11 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100; Camilla Cabello ft. Young Thug - "Havana"; Shawn Mendes - "There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back"#23 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Todd (VO): 'Granted that could be because the rest of the year was so samey sounding that the good stuff stood out way more. Or maybe it was just how ''surprising this year was. No one did what I expected them to do. Acts I hated turned out great, acts I at least respected turned to complete dog shit. Maybe I'm projecting, but it sure seems like there was an upheaval. 'Todd: '''But I will say this. I had extreme difficulty narrowing my favorites down to ten this year. That hasn't happened in a while, so you know what? Hey, maybe things aren't so bad. So let's get to it. We're counting down... ''Clip from DJ Drybones's "Top Pop Songs Of 2017 Mashup (Take It Slow), which serves as the interlude throughout the countdown. '''Charlie Puth: '''You just wanna '''Ed Sheeran: '''Love somebody like me '''Todd (VO): The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2017! The Weeknd: '''When you're alone with me '''Alessia Cara: '''All you have to do is #10 '''Todd (VO): #10. #10. Post Malone ft. Quavo - Congratulations #9 #9. Katy Perry ft. Skip Marley - Chained to the Rhythm #8 #8. Drake - Passionfruit #7 #7. Adele - Water Under the Bridge #6 #6. Kesha - Praying #5 #5. Ed Sheeran - Castle on the Hill #4 #4. Calvin Harris ft. Frank Ocean & Migos - Slide #3 #3. Charlie Puth - Attention #2 #2. The Chainsmokers - Paris #1 #1. Lorde - Green Light Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Articles that need improvement